Opposite of Avatar the Last Airbender! My version!
by GothicPunkStar
Summary: This is the complete different version of Avatar the Last Bender I suck at summaries. Anyway  Aang-is Marina or Nina   Katara- is Liwanu Nadie's brother  Soka-is Nadie is Liwanu's sister. if you don't get it read it and find out!


**Hey my first story I'm so happy! Not! Well I decided to do this story because my BFSTDOML (Best Friend Sister Till Death Or Maybe Longer) wrote one about me except she used my middle name on that! (RobinxStarfire67) Anyway….. This is about her and I hope she likes it! It's the weird version of Avatar the Last Bender, it's a girl in this one, and well it's the total opposite of it! I hope ya like it! **

**Disclaimer: I do not own the Avatar show, and I do not own Marina**

**Disclaimer: Thought I do own the rest of this Story Parody I made!**

**Marina P.O.V (a.k.a Nina)**

I pulled my long sleeve down. I didn't want anybody to see my tattoos or my so-called "Airbender's mark." I'm the avatar, in case you didn't know. Never have I found a true group of friends, they would always try to sell me out to the Fire Nation King, they even have gone so far as to tie me up. They even took my, well, bison. But somehow 100 years ago, we had gotten stuck in a storm so I had to freeze both me and Chitsa, my bison, and well I don't know how, but we got out!

Since then I haven't aged a bit, and I think I never will be. So now I'm stuck in a sixteen and a half year old body! Chitsa on the other hand, well I didn't even recognize my old girl. Instead of being a bison, she was turned into a freaking Flying Eagle! And she was about the same height too! Her furs, well talons now, are very unique colors. Their purple underneath but she has earthy colors on the outside. There are green, brown, black, silver, and hints of gold. She's the last breed of her kind too!

Anyway, she all I have left, except my sister of course but she left us and decided to live in the Crystal Cave we once lived. Her name was Imala, but I secretly called her "Amber," because she loved the amber crystals. She had dark amber hair that shown gold in the sunlight, blue eyes, and pale skin with tribal marks on the inside of her wrists. We were completely different in appearances, except our eyes. I had naturally black hair with tints of red and brown in it, I have pale skin too, all though I am the only one I have ever known who has purple eyes.

Taking an apple from a nearby fruit stand, I handed the man a coin to pay for it. All most immediately I bit into it. I haven't eaten for two days so it feels good to eat something. When were on the move, Chitsa decides to go hunt out some saber tooth moose lions. She likes the toughness of their meat. I've been walking back and forth up this whole street the whole time! Stopping, I saw a woman, on her knees getting water from a puddle, which was just sad. I knew what to do. Turning back around, I went back to one of the stands and bought a whole basket of food for the woman, along with fresh clean water.

I walked to the woman who was now huddled in a corner as a man was trying to swat her with a broom. Putting the basket in a corner, I walked up to the man and took his broom. Holding both ends in my hands, I brought my knee up and snapped it right in half. He turned to me and gave me a glare, which then turned to a scared little look. Oh should I mention my eyes turn purple with silver streaks when I'm angry? Probably I didn't.

Raising up his arm, he shot fire at me, swiftly I spinned so it wouldn't hit me, but a nearby apple stand. Keeping my arms at my side, I moved my fingertips in swirls, froze, and then aimed it at the man. I was also a water bender which you already didn't know. The water had turned to ice, and pelted the man's side, it was like those little maze games, you know? He doubled over in pain, but not before he shot at the woman. I ran to her side quickly, put my arms around her and put up a water shield to protect us against the fire. Fire is useless unless you know how to control water.

The fire had hit the water, and steamed it dry. The water is gone, and the fire is gone, all that is left is steam or fog.

I unwrapped my arms around the woman, and looked at her. "Thank you" she whispered, while tears were brimming her eyes. Taking her hand I stood her up, she wobbled a bit, but I kept her steady. She looked about nineteen, she had dents on the side of her eyes from the abuse she had gotten from the fire nations, and she had empty blue eyes, and had a necklace on with a coin that had a swirl on it. Indicating she was a Water bender.

"I'm Nina." I said to her.

"I- I'm Kaya." She stuttered.

"You're a water bender aren't you Kaya?" I asked with my head tilted to the side.

"Yes, but no water bender, is supposed to be in the Fire Nation, no much less two."

"Where do you live? I can bring you back home before people start to notice we're water benders."

"Too late," she muttered. Looking around I saw we were surrounded by Fire benders.

Using the call, I signaled to Chitsa to come here and get us. Within a minute she arrived, wind whipping around her as she landed to the ground. Taking Kaya's hand, I dragged her onto Chitsa's wing. From there I let her catch her breath on the big satchel I had there. It was sort of like how a 10 by 20 feet room would be. Except it doesn't have all the essentials. Kaya took a seat there immediately, while I got on Chitsa head and sat with the reins in my hand. Chitsa knew when I was ready to lift off, I was ready. With that she spread her wings, and took off into the sky.

"Kaya where's your home?"

"In Southern Water Tribe, that's where my cousins are," okay so I guess she lives in the South Pole, no biggie, Chitsa and I could get there in a few hours anyway. We're the fastest things on Earth. And besides she has kids, I hope they'll be excited to see their mom.

"Okay we'll be there in a few hours, so rest up." I said to her. I looked back and saw her bringing a couple of foods out of the basket I had bought for her. She was weak, and on the street, I couldn't let her die! Wait! I forgot to bring the basket to her… ooo Chitsa must've done it! She does this every time I forget something like this. It takes a question on how did I not see a 30 foot high Earth colored Eagle by me. Tsk tsk.

Looking towards the stars, I realized it's been an over three hours since we left. Looking next to me, I saw a dead wolverine lying there. Deciding it was time for Chitsa's dinner. I threw the food down to her, immediately she snapped her mouth, well beak, open and clamped its jaws around it. The Stars were so bright tonight, I love it. I know it's wrong but I hadn't had sleep in more than three days. I still remember how Imala or how I used to call her "Amber" was so hyper one day from drinking this tea everyone loved. She had thirteen cups of it; it annoyed me how she could talk so fast, but not as fast as me when I'm hyper. Is that how everyone feels when they hear me talking like that? I can understand why. Anyway, I'm a morning person, but sometimes I'm not, Imala on the other hand loved the night, and hated the sun, she could bend fire, but refused to bend with it, though she does have this power, I have the opposite to it. I can control light, where she can control darkness. So Imala can bend: Fire, and Darkness, I can bend: Water, Air, Light and I'm still trying to learn Earth and Fire, and Healing.

Looking towards the sky again, I saw it was near morning, we have been traveling for eight hours. I soon started shivering. 'Yup we're finally here!' I thought to myself. Getting up slowly, I slid down the back of Chitsa's neck and onto the satchel, where Kaya lay peacefully asleep. I shook her shoulder; slowly she began to turn around. When she saw me, she said "Are we there yet?" I laughed; everyone uses that line when we're going somewhere.

"Yeah, we'll be there in a few minutes." Turning around, I walked back to Chitsa's neck and climbed up to her head. I'm not gonna use my air bending to get up there; I still don't know if I can trust her yet. Within a few minutes we were at the Southern Water tribe gates. I liked this place. They had ice monuments of waves and trees, there were tents all around the inside of the gates, with markings on them. I could see all of this just from the top of Chitsa's head. Chitsa had put her wing down, to let Kaya off; I gave Chitsa a look meaning we'll be staying here a while. Chitsa was also family, and my best friend, even though she was a Flying Color Eagle.

I slid down Chitsa's neck, and hopped down onto the satchel, Kaya was getting up. I grabbed the basket of food I had gotten for her to eat. Kaya tried to not fall, but ended up stumbling her whole way off of the wing. I grabbed her elbow to stop her from falling, and thankfully she didn't. We walked the way to the tribal gates; Kaya broke the silence, "Thank you for getting me out of that retched Fire Nation! I've been there for 14 years, I missed my own cousin's birthdays, and I didn't even get to hug them one last time before I was taken. They also took my boyfriend, but he didn't make it out alive." She dropped her head on that last part. "I'm sorry Kaya."

"It's alright I'm just glad I'm back again." The rest of the way was interesting to say the least. I saw her eyes widen, as she saw two teenagers about my age or maybe about a year older than me. I'm guessing those were her cousins. The girl had long brown hair that was in one single braid, she was very tan, and had brown eyes. She was just about to get water from a well, as she saw Kaya. Her eyes flickered to Kaya's necklace before she broke into a speeded run. The girl crashed into Kaya's chest, she was crying; so was Kaya. They should there hugging until the girl saw the boy, her brother I'm guessing. The boy had jet black hair and brown eyes with blue mashed into them. He was, well, beautiful in a way. But he wasn't mine so I had no right to think he was.

Snapping back to the present, the boy and girl were hugging Kaya furiously. I backed away before anybody could notice I was here. I was just going to turn around when something sharp was pressed against my neck.

"You shouldn't be in here, little fire bender, you took her away from us, so now we'll take your animal away from you." The sharp object slipped away from me, and so did the man or whoever belonged to that voice. Without another thought I ran to Chitsa, men in blue coats were surrounding her, trying to hit her with spears. I came to a stop, but then ran to Chitsa who was now bleeding on her feet and parts of her neck.

"Leave her alone!" I screamed. My voice echoed throughout the forest where Christa was located. I was angry at this point, no furious! I was losing control. I heard a cry from Chitsa and knew I had to lose control.

*Lost control*

I screamed. Loud. Every man and woman who had done this stopped and looked at me. Quickly, I was lifted into the sky, my eyes were dark purple with silver streaks in it now, and my hair was turning dark black. The men and women backed away. I screamed again.

Fire was blazing around me, water was following its suit, and air was whipping around my hair making it look like I was ferocious as how I was acting. I saw Kaya and her two cousins come breaking through the trees. I'm guessing now, my tattoos were showing. I don't know how Fire is swarming around me since I have not learned it yet but I guess it's natural.

My hand lifted into the air, as did the spears. I clenched my hands, they broke in half. Every man and woman was scared now. Fucking Bastards! All I could see was red. I could feel Chitsa losing blood. A lot of blood. I was scared she might be dead in a few minutes. Quickly I brought my hand down and mover it in a circle around me and Chitsa. Now there was a fence protecting us.

*In Control*

I fell to the ground. My arms were under me, as my knees buckled, but I stood up anyway. My eyes were on Chitsa's neck. There was blood surrounding her talons. I rushed to her neck, and got out my Northern Water that their chief gave me. Bending the water I made sure the wound was clean as did every other was too. Placing my head on Chitsa's neck, I opened my palm and placed it on her wound. I started whispering words that I did not even know I was saying. I had to concentrate. I could feel light pouring out of my body and into hers, healing her wounds.

Chitsa started healing immediately, soon after a couple of minutes she was fully healed. I looked up at her eyes, which were now a big soft green. I smiled that she was okay. Her talons started to tickle my face as I spread my arms around her neck and sort of tried to give her a hug; Chitsa moved her head so that it was resting a little bit against me, knowing that she too was trying to give me a hug her Eagle way.

I backed up, and saw Chitsa was glaring at the people beyond the fence that I had made, that made me look at them. What I saw was no shock to me, but made Chitsa very angry. Their heads were in-between every spear trying to see what I was doing to Chitsa. I saw Kaya and walked over to her.

"I'm so sorry Nina; I didn't know they would do this!" She was crying. I looked back at Chitsa and saw what made me shocked, she looked sad. I took out the spear that was blocking me from her, and saw her run to Chitsa and hug her. Chitsa never let people hug her. I put the spear back into the ground, and ran over to her and Chitsa.

"Is it alright if my cousins come in?" She asked me with a tear-stained face.

"What are their names?"

"Nadie and Liwanu," I nodded and headed back to the spears. I shouted, "Liwanu, Nadie!" And the two kids came over by the spears. I took pout the spear that blocked our path and let them in. The girl glared at me, while the boy, well, he did the same. They rushed to their mother's side quickly, and the girl, who I'm guessing is Nadie, tried to pull her away from Chitsa, but she wouldn't let go. I didn't want to interfere and neither did Liwanu, but when Nadie pulled out a Saber tooth knife, I had to interfere. I jumper over a log that had fallen before me and Chitsa had got here. Just as Nadie was about to plunge it into Chitsa's heart I took her, and spinned her away from Chitsa, I took the knife away from her, and threw it into the woods.

Nadie narrowed her eyes at me. We stood there glaring at each other. "Don't you dare to ever try to kill Chitsa again!" I said through clenched teeth.

"Why shouldn't I? You took our cousin away from us, bitch!" Fine if that's how you want to play fine! I'll play this stupid game!

"No I didn't take your cousin alright, ask her and then we'll see, you whore!" I shouted at her. Nadie looked at her mother who was now glaring at Nadie and Liwanu.

"I'm very disappointed in both of you, in all of you!" She shouted to everyone who was surrounding the fence. "She did not take me! She saved me! I was living on the streets about to be hit with a broom once again then burned by a fire bender when she had come along!"

"You do know 'she' does have a name Kaya?" She laughed.

"Yes Nina, anyway she did not take me, you should not have done that to her Flying Color Eagle!" I looked around with my arms crossed. Kaya pointed at her kids, Nadie and Liwanu, "And you two, why can't you just listen for once, Nadie, you need to stop jumping to conclusions, you almost tried to kill her family."

"Kaya, a god damn Flying Color Eagle ain't family!" Liwanu yelled

"What did you just say about Chitsa?" I asked infuriated.

"She's a god damn animal; she can't be a piece of family!" Liwanu shouted again.

"For your information! She is and I cannot believe I'm still here, when all of you sh*t heads tried to kill her!" I motioned to all of them especially Nadie, though I didn't point at Kaya.

Liwanu looked at me from behind his sister, who was fuming mad. "Bye Nadie!" I said in an annoying tone. "Good bye, Kaya, and the rest of you sh*t heads." I started following wear Chitsa was walking to. "Goodbye Liwanu." I said as I resumed walking towards Chitsa in the woods.

**Hey this was for one of my BFSTDOML (Best Friend Sister Till Death Or Maybe Longer) she did a chapter about me in a story she had so I'm doing one of her! There is gonna be more I just need to upload the second chapter though! Also My BFSTDOML does NOT curse, but I'm sorry if she gets angry that I did make her curse in this! Here is what their names mean:**

**Marina- Of the sea/ Nina-Strong**

**Nadie-Wise (Algonquin)**

**Imala-Strong-willed, independent**

**Chitsa-Fair**

**Kaya-My elder sister (Hopi)**

**Liwanu-Growling bear (Miwok)**


End file.
